


Villain Vault

by LittleTongue



Series: E.G.G.M.A.N. [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Metal Sonic is an idiot, Oh My God, Silly, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: A collection of things inspired by a webcomic I was reading.After the events of Scramble Sanctuary (Fanfiction.net: RippleWick), a place in Mobius known only as the Mobian Villain Vault was created by the now traumatized Qilin Bentix.Dr. Eggman, who was sent there for a good reason, tries to cope with life inside a make-believe prison with other villains, while also trying to deal with whatever the Villain Vault has planned.
Series: E.G.G.M.A.N. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Mobian Villain Vault

**Author's Note:**

> This is not associated with the Fan-film known as "Sonic Villains", and is in no way associated with Sega/Sonic Team. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner.  
> Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Bentix, you sure this is a good idea?" Angora asked, a frightful expression coming into display. The very fact that the Mobian Villain Vault was coming into existence scared petty much everybody, but not the survivor of the Scramble Sanctuary scandal himself, Bentix.

As he began to feel appreciation of the newly functional sanctuary for villains of Mobius, Bentix chuckled slightly and turned to face a large crowd of people. Every Mobian on the planet, either big or small, stared at him in curiosity. 

"People!" He started to declare, "what you're seeing in front of you is the next big thing to ever happen here, on this peaceful planet. A sanctuary for the evil, to wind down and discover their true selves!" 

A soft murmur erupted from the crowd. "For years, we have been terrorized long enough by the evil mastermind known as Dr. Eggman, the darkening Shadow known as Mephiles, and the robotic doppelganger known as... Metal Sonic! 

But today, all of that is going to change, as we introduce to you..." 

A gigantic cloth covering a mysterious building was forcefully pulled away, and it revealed a black/red hotel with an automated opening door. It looked as if it were twelve stories high, had multiple rooms, and a few entrances. 

"Mobian Villain Vault!!" Bentix exclaimed, followed by a cheerful uproar. Everyone applauded, until a news reporter piped in.

"Bentix, quick question," she spoke, "is this in any way a perfect start to venting about your past trauma with the now defunct Scramble Sanctuary?" 

"No, not at all!" The Mobian Qilin replied, turning around to face the building. "I put that behind me! The only thing I want more than anything is peace on this here planet, and I got it with hard work and determination!" 

He then turned to a brown Mobian Raven, RippleWick, and the Mobian Rabbit, Angora. "But most importantly, it wouldn't have been possible without the love and support of my friends." 

He smiled at them, and they smiled back. 


	2. New Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggman, Zavok, and Opal wait outside for the new set of villains to show up in the new Villain Vault.   
> While Zavok is curious, Eggman isn't too happy about it.

"I can hardly contain myself!!" Opal exclaimed, jumping excitedly and oblivious to Eggman and Zavok's presence. They waited outside of the front yard of the Vault, whereas a new set of villains were being transferred from some places in Mobius to their current location. 

Eggman looked at the Mobian Deer, whom was smiling uncontrollably. Wincing in disgusting, he also made sight of the bulky, red Zeti who was curiously pondering of the situation.   
"The simple thought of getting newer villains in our Vault is oh-so exciting!!!" 

"Yes, indeed," the Doc replied sarcastically, "terrifying, even. What with the traumatized Qilin boy holding us hostage for his own amusement..." 

"Oh, Ivo! Don't be like that!!" Opal's voice was like nails on a chalk board, and Eggman hated that, a lot more than the others did. If only this Deer boy could just shut up for one day, everything would be perfect.   
"So, who are we waiting for, exactly?" Zavok stepped in, fiddling with his cyan claws. 

"New villains," the Doc answered, "but they seem to be taking forever to get here." That was until their silence had been interrupted by a loud klaxon.   
Opal, gasping in delight, stuck his head high in the air to make out that sound - it was the horn from the Villain Vault bus, meaning they're on their way! The dark red colored bus, with black symbols plastered all over it, was coming on time.

As fast as his deer legs could carry him, Opal ran into the parking lot of the resort and held out both arms. "Oh, hello!!" He sang. The driver, careful not to hit the Mobian Fawn, skidded to a halt in one of its parking spots.   
The door swung open, revealing three villains so far - one emitted darkness from his own aura, and he looked exactly like Shadow the hedgehog, but with bluish gray markings instead of red. 

The other one was a black and white jackal with a white mask, and it had only one eye visible - red with yellow pupils. Last but not least, the third one was a robotic version of the blue hedgehog.   
They all came pouring out like fluids, and onto the grounds of the Villain Vault. 

Dr. Eggman and Zavok exchanged confused glances, unsure of what to do next. _Strange. Even I don't know how to properly introduce them _they both thought, and waited for Opal to catch focus on them.__

__As soon as he did, his smile was getting even more unnerving, since it looked way too wide to even be a smile. "Welcome to the Villain Vault, you three! I hope you find it a loving experience!!"  
Infinite, Mephiles, and Metal Sonic turned to face the other two villains, fear rushing through their eyes. _ _

__That was until one of them squealed in delight - Metal Sonic._ _

__"Oh, dear," Dr. Eggman groaned, becoming more dreaded by today. "Creator!! Hi!!" The robotic doppelganger exclaimed, running up to hug the mad scientist.  
The other villains slowly began to chuckle under their breaths, witnessing the most humiliating moment of Eggman's life. _ _

__"End me now, please..."  
As time was dragging on, Opal carried their bags and directed them inside of the Resort, where they were destined to find "true happiness."_ _


	3. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains explore parts of the villain Vault, and then find rooms to reside in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each villain is marked with a special tag that they can wear anywhere on their bodies - be it the neck, wrist, or ankle.  
> They come in different shapes, sizes, and even color, depending on the villain at hand. 
> 
> White - This villain is safe
> 
> Red - this villain is moderate 
> 
> Black - this villain is capable of harming themselves or others 
> 
> Gray - this villain is unknown
> 
> Dark green - requires treatment
> 
> These tags are required by Villain Vault staff. If lost or stolen, free replacements are automatically given.

"The Villain Vault was created by a good friend of mine by the name Bentix," Opal explained as they walked through a maroon colored hallway to enter the main hall.

"He was a well-known survivor of the Scramble Sanctuary scandals that have happened recently over the past few months, and he once decided to live through it as a way to press on." 

"Is that why he built this place?" Metal Sonic asked, dumfoundedly looking everywhere. 

"Affirmative!" Opal answered, "and this was his possible way of venting, I assume." The door before them was a massive blockage, and it was like a domino, only colored in Black with white markings. 

It opened up automatically, and it was going slow. "Now remember - everyone is expecting you, so put on a very good impression for them." 

As the door fully opened, it revealed an entirety of every villain who was admitted to the Vault. This was the main hall, and they were walking in it. 

Everyone seemed so happy - some villains were pummeling one of them with angry flurries of punches, and the others were just relaxing. This felt more like a living room than a hall, since it had the clean color pallets of white and red on the floor, and the black/red aesthetics. 

Opal directed the villains to a different hallway, where each villain's room was located. They were identifiable by their specific, respective symbols, ranging from A to Z. There were only three rooms that lay untouched. 

Metal Sonic's room was in-between Merlina's and Mephiles's, while Infinite's was next to Eclipse's. As they had gotten settled, Dr. Eggman and Zavok both retreated to their rooms. 

Opal smiled proudly as he walked into the kitchen to ask the chef to prepare the villain's first meal of the day. 

"So happy," he told himself, knowing he did a good job. Or so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter seemed short. I was tired, but for some reason, I'm motivated to continue.


	4. The Other Villains pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Villains of the resort finally meet the new set of baddies. However, it doesn't goes as planned, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be part one of another chapter, since I didn't feel like writing it in one paragraph altogether.

**Here at the Villain Vault, every villain is given three meals a day, and is requested by their choices of food. Thanks to the courtesy of our chefs, Puddle and Carmon, we make sure our villains are well-fed!  
We also have social activities planned every week to sharpen social stimulation and cooperation, as well as clubs being held!**

Infinite was trembling, overthinking his choices of wanting to be relocated to a new place. After trying to capture and abuse the power of the most powerful relic known to Mobius called the Phantom Ruby, they were made aware of this. 

Okay, so he decided to lock himself up inside his room this morning, shielded away from the other villains in fear of being hurt, but Opal wouldn't let him do that.  
"Breakfast is a great time to get to know others better, infinite!" The young Fawn would tell him, and would always drag the reformed villainous Jackal out of his personal confinement. 

He didn't want to, and he was always by Mephiles's side most of the time. He trusted the dark entity more than anyone else, since one trumped the other in popularity and interest. 

Inside his room, he decorated it based purely on his own personality - not from the past, but from the present. The walls were painted darkish gray, with the exception of the ceiling and floor, that were left white.  
Only a window stood beside his king-sized bed, and a desk in the corner. It was supposed to match his isolated, frightened soul, and the mask he once wore. _it served no purpose _he thought bitterly, and looked at the iconic feature that was laying on the desk.__

Suddenly, while dwelling in his self defeat, Infinite heard a loud banging on his door. He slammed the pillow onto his ears as he tried to ignore it, but it grew louder with each time. This broke him entirely. "What!?" He barked, his eyes deepening into a shade of maroon. It was Opal, as usual, who was knocking proudly on the Jackal's door. 

"Infinite, are you feeling alright?" He asked, his voice calm. "Yes, why?" He replied, rubbing his eyes. 

"Well, you didn't come down for breakfast." Opal looked down at his clipboard. "You were due to come out five minutes ago." 

Infinite rolled his eyes, wondering why he would even listen to this child Mobian. He was bred to become the conqueror of worlds, not a kid in need of babysitting!  
In fact, he can take care of himself, since he can possibly trump this small Deer in ways known to Mobian - strength and courage.

"Besides, the other villains are waiting to meet you, anyway! You didn't feel like meeting them?" 

"No, and I have no interest into having anything to do with them. Ever." 

Opal was shocked at this behavior, knowing full well that someone can't be isolated for so long. Sure, he was beaten senseless by the Blue Blur, but that was simply no excuse! As best as he could, the young Fawn put on his serious face and started talking sternly. 

"Fine, but if you prefer to slowly go insane, then stay alone! The others don't like you, anyway!" He then proceeded to leave, but slowly shut the door. Scoffing under his breath, Infinite looked back and had taken in every word the kid had uttered. Insane...? Him? No, that wasn't about right - he never felt unstable, since he had his buddy Mephiles. 

\------------------------

From the next room over, Mephiles was sketching at his desk - mostly a picture of him in his complete, demon form. Right now, he was in his normal state, and he felt separated from the Jackal he knew too well. The Villain Vault was a place for the villains of Mobius to coexist in peace, not hate each other out of spite and envy. 

That was until a soft knock on his door had interrupted the silence. "Leave," he muttered angrily, still focusing on his drawing. 

"Now, is that any way to talk to your acquaintance?" A familiar voice was heard through the door. Catching his attention, Mephiles opened the door, realizing it was the Jackal baddie himself. 

"Infinite! What brings you here?" Mephiles asked, somehow smiling behind that obvious flesh barrier on his muzzle. _God, this is awkward._

__Infinite tried to muster the words he was about the say, but somehow couldn't, in fear that his longtime friend would surely bruise him severely. "You see..."_ _

__He felt like running, but he didn't want to leave the Dark hanging._ _

__"Since Opal wants us to be socially stimulated during our time here in the Villain Vault, would you and I, maybe, go downstairs and meet the other people placed with us...?"_ _

__Everything went frozen for a minute - both of them, as they looked at each other with dumbfounded, confused glances. It got awkward with each second it took, having been frozen in time. "W-what..."_ _

__"Yes, well, we haven't been properly introduced, so I guess we should meet the others...?"_ _

__"And what business have we to pertain to them?" Mephiles demanded with a cold tone. "Are you insinuating that we follow the orders of some mere child?"_ _

__"No! It's not like that at all!" Infinite answered, trying to level with his friend, "besides, what good would come out of being excluded from socialization, you know?" Having time to think, the Hedgehog-shaped spirit obliged with this offer, and they escorted each other to the living room/dining hall downstairs._ _


End file.
